Mating Rituals (One Shot)
by Sampsonknight
Summary: (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version) (AU story) April belongs to this tribe, that has a ritual with their woman coming to age. Not liking the ritual, April wishes for something more. Then three nights before the full moon, a strange man appears, that captivates her, how is he, were does he come from and what secrets does he hold? An Apriltello story.


**Mating Ritual**

**(One Shot) (AU)**

* * *

A soft breeze brought in the salty sea air to April nose, shutting her eyes, she listened to the waves, the only true thing that calmed her, bringing serenity to her soul.

The days have been long and tiresome, wearing what little patience she had left, she wanted to escape it, leave it all behind her.

Only three days until the summer moon solstice, every year after the summer solstice or on the summer solstice, the first full moon, all the women in the village coming of age starting at 15 till 18 are forced to choose a mate.

Being 18, this solstice was her last year to find a mate, if a female doesn't, she will be shunned upon by the tribe, an outcast and will never get another chance to find a mate.

Sure April truly had no problems in finding herself a mate, but… she was picky in a way.

She strongly believed a mate was someone you fall in love with and loves you in return, not forced to pick a proper suitor in a time frame.

As well she didn't appreciate how the men treated this life event, they think they just have to shower the her with gifts and one liners, thinking that's all it takes to win her hand, like every other woman.

April deep down, wanted more than such cheap tricks, she wanted to be appreciated, loved, she wanted a mate that saw her for who she was, not what she looks like.

Sighing, April laid back on the warm sand, feeling it between her fingers and toes, not caring if the sand got into her yellow wrap, that held her breasts in place, or inside her yellow-orange skirt.

Her long, vibrant red curly hair flowed in the breeze, catching it with her fingers, she looked upon it, the thing that makes her so desirable, the one thing that makes all the males flock to her.

Red hair is a rarity and a woman with such a hair is desired more than any other, sure most girls would love this, guaranteeing them in finding a mate, but she didn't like this attention, over her hair of all things.

What about her? Her personality, the way she smiles, the way she sees the world.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to the sky, the stars were bright, shining like gems, she wondered what was beyond the boundaries of the little island she calls home.

A rustling within the bushes to her right, caught her ear as she looked in the direction it came from, just to catch some young man walking out, he only worn a necklace around his neck and a pair of shorts, as he showed off his abs.

Studying him she didn't recognize him, someone like him would have stood out in the village, he had long dark purple hair that was in a pony tail, an unusual fashion for a male.

Watching him, she wondered where he came from, such hair color as his, was unseen off.

Within the light it was a rich purple, then in the dark one would mistaken it for jet black.

He made no signs that he noticed her, as he approached the edge of the beach scrunching his feet in the sea water.

The moon light bathed his pale skin as he stared out to the sea, then suddenly, April froze as he became aware of her or was it he always knew she was there?

Slowly he turned his head towards her, his big brown eyes glowed in the light, as a smiled bloomed on his face, it made her warm inside, she could see the kindness in his eyes, the purity within his smile.

What felt like a life time, he finally turned back towards the sea, taking his time walking into the water then diving in, disappearing without a trace.

April stared, where did he go? Was she dreaming, was he real? Shaking her head, she figured the stress of the day and what tomorrow will bring, was getting to her.

Sighing, she headed back into the thicket of the jungle, back to her hut, that was quite small but living alone, she didn't mind, it was just right for her.

Entering through the door, she looked at her round room, which had one side a bunch of baskets of fruit and vegetables, on the other side was her hammock, her bed.

Flopping into it, she stared at her grass roof, wondering what she witness at the beach, was he really there? Who was he?

As sleep claimed her, she dreamed about him, wishing to find answers, as morning came, it also came with an annoying knocking on her door.

Reluctantly, she sat up staring at it, wishing who it was, just pissed off; sluggishly she went to the door, to answer it, only to be met by a tall, muscular man, holding a basket of fruit, with a big grin, he looked upon her with prying eyes.

"Get lost Casey!" April slammed the door in his face, of course, once again the most popular male in the village, was, once again at her door begging her to be his mate.  
Frustrated April ignored the knocking on the door, "April please, let me in!"

"I will say it one more time Casey Jones, I don't want to be your mate!" April spat at the door, grabbing her brush to brush her long hair.

Pissed, a growl came from the other side of the door, with a thud from a fist, "April why not! I am strong; I am the best hunter in the village. You're the greatest prize in the village, who else would be worthy of you! No man compares to me!"

Clenching her hand around her brush, April's eyes narrowed at the door, biting her lip resisting the urge that was brewing within, she wanted to just open it and slap the fool.

She wasn't some prize to be won! She wasn't some trophy for him to flaunt around!

Her knuckles turned white, as she couldn't feel her hand anymore, knowing it wasn't wise for her to face him, she made a quick escape out of her window.

She could still hear him yelling at the door, he didn't notice her absents, taking this as an opportunity, she snuck down the hill into the bushes towards the cliff, there being a bit of a walk from her home, was a cliff that overlooked the sea.

That wasn't the only thing that was amazing about this place she called her escape; there in front of her, covering every inch of the cliff was thousands of flowers of all shapes and colors.

Closing her eyes, she took in the aroma they gave off, that was mixed with the salty sea air, it was memorizing, comforting, easing her anger, easing the tension that build within her.

Thoughts of the foolish man that kept trying to claim her as some, trophy, she ignored them, she ignored everything.

Yet in the back of her mind that little voice of doubt weighed on her, telling her, if she didn't pick a mate before the moon is at its highest, she will be nothing, or have the opportunity to have…

A giggle came behind her, opening her eyes, she smiled, turning around to meet the innocent faces of the village children, which came up there to play.

Cheers and laughter echo in the air, as April let go everything, playing with them, telling them stories of old, making flower crowns, as the boys bow to the girls asking them to dance amongst the flowers.

This was the other miracle and hidden secrets the cliff held, many adults don't bother coming this far, leaving the children to play, as for her, she was the exception, the only one that cared, the only one that will give them the time of day.

Laughing and clapping April applaud them, as the children encouraged her to sing, smiling for them she would do such a thing, closing her eyes, she sang a song she was taught when she was young.

The children danced, joining in the song when their parts came up.

At the end of the day came to a close, April slowly went home, telling the children they too must head home before their parents worried.

Making her way home, she found her front door was broken in, grinding her teeth, she should have known that the knucklehead would do such a thing, picking up the door she replaced the rope, putting it back.

With a sigh, she made sure the idiot didn't do anything else, everything was in order and the basket of fruit he brought for her, she took it throwing it out of the window, sorting through her own baskets for something to eat.

Finishing eating, she left her hut going towards the beach, she wanted to watch the waves before she called it a night.

Sitting there, the breeze was nice, cooling and relaxing, the waves were hypnotic, as April watched them dance for her.

Then a rustling came behind her, before she could look over her shoulders, the young man that she witness seeing the night before was standing beside her, smiling at her, he knelt down, placing a small package wrapped in seaweed at her feet.

His brown eyes stared into her green eyes, not saying a word, he got up, then walked to the edge of the beach once again looking into the water, then walked in, diving into the water disappearing yet again.

April stared, then slowly focused her attention to the little package that was no bigger than her palm, what an odd man he was, she still wasn't sure what his deal was or who he was.

Taking the package she removed the seaweed revealing a sea shell, one she never seen before, it was pink and in the moonlight it shimmer like a rainbow, it was breath taking, then she noticed there was a piece of bark rolled up placed inside the shell's hole.

Taking the bark, April rolled it out reading the writing on it, '"Place me against your ear and tell me what you hear."

Doing what the paper told her to try, she did so.  
April's eyes widen, thinking she would just hear the ocean itself like any other shell this one, she hasn't only heard the ocean, but the song, a melody, was this the song of the ocean as the old tales told off?

The song of the mermaids, the song that many humans never get the honor to hear?

Looking at the water, where the man disappeared, April felt speechless.

Refocusing back to the bark, April looked around her for a stick to use, finding one, she scraped it hard against a stone to make it into a writing tool, then April wrote on it, 'the song of the ocean'.

Taking the piece of bark, April placed it on the seaweed, placing it near the water then headed home with the shell in hand.

Not looking back, she wondered if that was a wise idea, to answer the question on the bark, she didn't understand what was going on, or why she would even respond to this gift…

Something about that man, the shell made her heart throb, yet she shook her head, she was living a fantasy, a child's game.

Mermaids? Only old stories, ones told to soothe a child's mind before bed, she was old enough not to be caught up with such nonsense.

Yet, the shell, she knew what she heard, was it her imagination, wanting something then what she has?

Home she placed the shell on her table, then went to bed to clear her mind of such thoughts, for tomorrow will be the last day before the summer moon solstice and Casey will be on her, more than anything.

As morning came, she was once again awakened by a banging on the door, not bothering she escaped by the window, making her way to the cliff, spending the remainder of the day with the children.

When night fell, April didn't bother going home, luckily some of the children who knew what she was doing, brought her food, so she could just head to the beach.

She was debating if she should even bother going home at all, no doubt Casey would be waiting for her there, to pressure her to be his mate, like hell she would let that happen.

Reaching the beach, her worries washed away by the waves, finding her usual spot, she sat down eating her food, watching the waves roll.

Like the two previous nights a rustling came from the bushes, April's heart race, was it him, the man she has been seeing? She wanted it to be, him to prove to her he was real.

But her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, when her eyes met Casey's.

Jumping to her feet, stepping back, she never thought be would have a half a brain to actually look for her here, he was truly desperate.

"There you are," Casey growled, looking at her in complete disgust.

Not showing him her fear, for his eyes did scare her, she crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

Regretting asking that question April screamed as Casey grabbed her hand, forcing her to go into him, "YOU!"

"Let me go!" April struggled trying everything to get out of his hold.

Anger flashed on Casey's face, for her even daring to fight with him, "Shut up woman! Tomorrow is the festival and you haven't accepted any males in the village, your time is almost up. Do you wish to never find a mate? Do you wish never to have children or a family? Do you wish to live alone as some hag?! I'm doing you a favor and letting you be my mate, I could go for any other female, but you're a prize I refuse not to win!"

Powerful as Casey was, April couldn't fight him as her tears poured out, begging him to leave her alone, with a forceful thrust, Casey threw April over his shoulders.

Not surrendering, she kicked and screamed.

Losing his temper, Casey threw her to the ground, April moaned in pain, her body was on fire as she noticed her leg hurt like hell.

Did she break it?

Slowly she looked up, as Casey was about to strike her for her lack of obedience, only to be stopped by a stick.

Both were stunned, by the sudden appearance of the owner of the stick, Casey and April looked at who was holding the thick stick, then she realized it wasn't a stick at all, but a bo staff and the wielder was the purple hair young man.

His eyes were cold, facing Casey with much dislike, for Casey's actions towards April and how he treated her.

"Who the hell are you!" Casey narrowed his eyes.  
Lightly forcing Casey to back up, to get himself in front of April to act as her shield the young man only stared, then sighed, "The lady said leave her alone."

Lowering his bo staff the young man showed he didn't want a fight, but unfortunately for him, Casey was looking for one, taking his hunting knife out attacking the young man.

To April surprise the man was quick on his feet, dodging Casey's attack hitting him hard in the gut with his bo staff.

Flying in the air, Casey fell to the ground hard, gasping for air, trying to figure out how he was defeated so easily.

Slowly the young man came up to Casey, placing the end of his bo staff onto Casey's chest, applying pressure.

Casey's face went white, not understanding why his body felt like the man was pushing a large stone on top of him, the man only had a bo staff this didn't make any sense.

The pressure in his chest grown by the second, the pain becoming heavier, to the point it was too unbearable to handle, Casey screamed, begging the man to stop.

Lifting his bo staff the young man walked away, Casey too scared out of his mind, scrambled to his feet, eyeing April down, spitting on the ground, "Witch! You hear me no man will be your mate; I will make sure of that!"

With that Casey stormed away quickly before the young man did something else to him, leaving April and the young man alone.

Silence fell between them, then the young man went to her taking something out of his pocket that looked like a small star shape fruit.

"Here, eat this, it will take the pain away," with a sweet smile the man placed it in her hand.

Looking at the fruit, April was unsure, as she was going to ask the man what it was he was nowhere near her, he yet again was at the edge of the water, then like every other night, he disappeared under the water.

April felt the fruit, wondering if it was safe for her to eat, would the young man harm her?

Taking her chances, she took a bite as a sweet nectar juiced into her mouth, it was succulent, taking another bite, then another, she ate the whole fruit without realizing it.

To her surprise, her body didn't hurt anymore, even her leg, she swore that was broken, now felt fine, as she attempted to get to her feet.

There was no pain or evidence of swelling, what did the man give her?

Shrugging it off, she was too exhausted and wanted nothing more than go to her bed.

Home, she laid down, shutting her eyes, tomorrow was the day, the day she decided not to pick a mate, for she would never dare to pair up with any of the fools in the village, for she wasn't a prize.

* * *

Sleeping soundly April's head was full of dreams of lust and passion, only to be abruptly awakened by a huge thud.

Almost jumping out of her bed, April noticed her door was on the ground and there stood in the door frame was Casey, accompanied by some other individuals, another male villager and two females.

April recognized them, by her personal experience, she wasn't fond of them, feeling like her life was on the line, April attempted to get out of her bed to head for her window, only to be grabbed by the wrist.

In a matter of seconds she was slammed into the ground, as Casey held her hands down.

He had a grin on his face, what was he thinking? What would he do to her?

To answer her he leaned close to her ear, "I will keep my promise April, if I can't have you, no one will!"

April's heart leaped to her throat, as fear wrapped her into its blanket.

"Stop you can't hurt me, it's against the rules!" April screamed for she feared for her life, she didn't know what he was going to do to her, but it was against the rules to kill another member of the tribe, would he go that far? Would he dishonor that rule?

Sweat seeped through her pores, as her body jerked, when Casey got off of her, forcing her to sit up putting himself behind her, holding her arms behind her back.

Holding her there, she couldn't move as the other male smiled, coming up to her holding her face in place, licking his lips, "Can I kiss her before we do this?"

Casey growled, "No!"

The man looked disappointed, then sighed, meanwhile, the women came up to April, each holding a blade in their hand, with satisfied expressions across their faces.

"What are you going to do!" April screamed, then suddenly felt a cloth going over her face, then across her mouth.

"Shhh April, we can't let the others hear you!" Casey purred with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

Tears ran down April's face, her fear consumed her, closing her eyes, she didn't want to watch, she didn't want to see their faces, as she could feel the blade nicked her scalp.

She could hear something fall to the ground, tears poured more, she knew what they were doing, she wanted to tell them to stop, but if she could, they wouldn't listen either way.

Her head burned in the spots where they nicked her, then when she thought this would never end, Casey let her arms go.

Sitting there she didn't move or opened her eyes, as she could feel Casey touching her cheek, whispering into her ear, "Now no man would want you! You should have taken my offer before bitch!"

Silence fell in her home, reluctantly she opened her eyes, looking down at her floor that was covered with red hair.

Taking the gag of her mouth, April's body shook as she got to her feet, she wanted to scream and cry her heart out, grabbing a small mirror she had, that was found long ago, looking into it, breath escaped her.

There, her once head full of beautiful red hair, was no more than cuts and patches of fluff.

Gulping April dropped the mirror falling to her knees, they my have only cut off her hair, but they shamed her, they treated her like an outcast, she was hideous, she was nothing.

Crying hard, April held herself pulling her knees up to her chest, there was no way she could leave her hut, there was no way she could let anyone see her like this.

* * *

As the day passed, April didn't move from her spot, she didn't even look up when people from the village came to her hut, seeing her in this condition, only to laugh and taunt her.

No one cared, no one bothered to console her, to them, in their eyes, she was something they couldn't care less about, the moon wasn't at its highest peak yet and they already saw her as an outcast.

When the moon was almost at its peak, April got to her feet heading towards the beach, reaching it her eyes were red with her tears, her skin stung from the constant moisture.

Staring at the water, April felt empty inside, they took everything away from her, her dignity, her pride, her courage, her meaning in life.

To her it wasn't the fact of losing her hair; it was the malicious act that took place and the aftermath that made her lose who she was.

Not caring anymore, she started to walk deeper into the ocean, feeling the cool water wrapped around her, she didn't care, she didn't enjoy it, she didn't feel a thing.

So deep in the water, it went over her head, floating there she stared into the depths, wondering how long it will take, wondering if it would really hurt.

Her lungs burn, crying out for her to get some air, but she didn't, she lost everything and this was the only way she can find peace, giving herself to the sea that she loved so much.

As her vision blurred and she felt her lungs were about to explode, something in the distance came to her fast, delusional, she figured, she must be.

There was this turtle not a regular sea turtle, no this turtle didn't look like a sea turtle at all, it was humanoid, unsure what she was seeing everything went black.

* * *

A crash of waves could be heard in the background, slowly April opened her eyes, to be met with the sight of the stars, was she in heaven?

Slowly sitting up, she realized she was on the shore, then she noticed him, the long purple haired young man.

He sat there next to her, looking towards the ocean; did he save her? Why? Then what she saw in the water was an illusion, a figment of her imagination? The turtle that came to her, when she was drowning, was it real?

Not sure what to say, April stared at him, he looked like he was contemplating on something, then he closed his eyes, letting out a big sigh, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Startled that he said something to her, April bit her lip, trying to find the words, touching her head.

The man opened his eyes, turning his head towards her, his eyes were full of sadness and hurt, getting to his feet, he looked towards the sea again before speaking, "I understand… Tell me April, why do you play with the children on the cliff?"

The odd question confused April, why would he ask such a thing, "Because I like too, and why do I really need to answer that," April asked.

"I guess you really don't need an answer on that question, but something else… what another sees. Your heart wants to make them happy, you love to play with them, it makes your heart feel free, as free you wish you were," the man tilted his head towards her, like he could read her.

April didn't say a word, it was true and how did he know, part of her felt this man can see through her, see inside her, how could he?

Before she could ask him a question he was at the edge of the beach, "Wait!" April cried to stop him from disappearing again, like usual.

Not turning around the man took a step towards the water, "Listen April, I will not let you kill yourself, I will save you every time, but if you stop attempting to… if you go back to the cliff to make those kids smile… I will be here ever night, every night until the next full moon. Each night I will talk, I will even answer your questions if I believe it is time. But if you do try to kill yourself, I will only rescue you and leave. It's your choice."

The man started to walk deeper into the water, not sure what to think of his proposal April had to know one thing, "What is your name! You know mine, at least let me know yours and I will consider your deal!"

Turning his head towards her he smiled, "It's Donatello, but you can call me Donnie."

With that, he dived into the water, disappearing like before, leaving April on the shore with her thoughts and questions.

* * *

The next day, April did what Donnie told her, she covered her head with a piece of material not to scare the children, which in turn they didn't care, they were just happy in seeing her.

As he promised that night he was at the shore waiting for her with a smile, sitting down it was awkward at first, April didn't know what to talk about, after an hour he left telling her he will return if she keeps her side of the deal.

This went day after day, April went to the cliff, played with the children, then met him at the shore at night.

Each night it became easier to talk to him, as she asked him questions, yet he never would tell her where he was from or why he was there.

After a few nights Donnie started to tell her stories of far off lands as she listened contently.

The night before the full moon, she felt kind of sad as she made her way to the beach, tomorrow will be the last day, will he leave after that?

As she reached the shore, he was there, like before, waiting for her, with a smile, then it faded as he read her face.

"April what is the matter?" Donnie asked her concerned.

"Tomorrow is the last night, what will it mean?" April shifted her feet.

With a chuckle Donnie shook his head, "Well, you will have to see now don't you."

His answer only frustrated her as she crossed her arms, "That's not an answer or reassuring at all!"

Donnie couldn't hold it, as his laughter became heavy, almost making him roll to the ground, "April…. wait, one sec... here," Donnie gasp for air to clear his mind so he can think straight, "Don't be like that, how about this, tomorrow wear your best dress, and meet me here, I have a surprise for you."

With a smile, Donnie made the night short, making his leave with a smile on his face.

When she went home, April looked around for her best dress, which she didn't have one, disappointed she went to bed.

* * *

The day flashed by in a matter of seconds as she found herself at home desperately looking for something to wear, before she went to the beach.

Frustrated, she threw the pile of clothes that were nothing special, she wanted to dress up pretty for him, for this would be the last night she might see him.

Sadly, she looked at the floor, as her heart felt heavy, she never felt like this for anyone, she never had this feeling so deep within, was this love?

A knock on the door caught her by surprise, since no one bothered her anymore, all they could care was that she could be dead somewhere, getting to her feet she felt nervous opening it.

There in the darkness was a bunch of small figures, April eyes widen, when she realized it was the children from the village, they stood there with grins with wide playful eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, she wasn't pleased they were there, what would their parents think, "You should be home in bed!"

One of the boys that seemed to be the leader of the group shifted his feet nervously, "Sorry… but we wanted to help you, for everything you have done for us."

Revealing what was behind their backs, the kids carried baskets of flowers, cloths and other things, unsure what they were up to, April didn't know what to say.

"We want to make you pretty, for him… We want you to be happy!" the boy shouted nervously, biting his lip as tears filled his eyes.

They knew… of course they did. They were bright children, not fools as many would think they were, on the fact they were children, smiling April let them into her hut.

Getting right to work, the children placed flowers onto her using string and gum paste that worked like clue, decorating her, even her messed up head, that had healed and her hair started to slowly grow.

When they were done, one of the kids held up her cracked mirror for her to see, they did a great job, in tears, April kissed each one on the head, thanking them.

Rushing to the beach, she hoped she wasn't late, to her dismay the beach was empty, he wasn't there.

Was she late? Did he decide not to come, then a splash caught her attention, there emerging out of the water this time around was Donnie.

When his eyes fell upon her, his face turned red, gulping Donnie was speechless, April could see the nervousness in him, something she had never witnessed before.

They stared at each other, then Donnie smiled deeply, "April you look beautiful, more than any other night. And I am not saying that because of the flowers or what you're wearing, your heart, it's in full bloom."

Blushing April fiddled with her fingers, his words, though she didn't quite understood what they meant, made her feel happy, beautiful inside.

"April I want to share something with you," Donnie's nervousness came back, not moving, he took a big breath.

April's eyes widen, as she watched the human before her started to change, his skin turned green, a shell grew replacing his back, his fingers merged becoming three, his nose turned into a beak.

Trying not to gasp, April looked upon the turtle, that had purple markings around his eyes, opening those eyes, they were still the same brown, kind and caring.

Unsure what was going on, April realized he was the one that saved her, she knew it was him, but in the water, she saw a turtle not a human, what was he?

Breaking the silence, Donnie started to speak, then coughed to clear his throat, he was very nervous and his voice became squeaky, "This is my true form, the other was just something I use to move among you humans…"

"What… what are you? I mean I can tell you're a turtle, but…" April looked to the sand, she feared her eyes would insult him, she feared that she might be giving the wrong impression, she wasn't sure what to think a this moment.

Seeing Donnie as he really was, was shocking, yet deep down, she wasn't surprised, he was different, then anyone she has met, even when he looked human.

"I'm a Merfolk, I guess your tribe would call me a merman."

Looking back up, April studied Donnie, merman? He looked like a turtle though…

Donnie chuckled at her expression, knowing it all too well, "Yes, I know what your thinking, all the tales state a Merfolk are half human and fish. Not all are, some are half and half. And some like myself, are full. My own tribe is full of turtles, from sea turtles, some painted turtles and others."

"I didn't know that… but it would explain why you keep going to the sea… Donnie, why did you approached me, I thought your kind don't normally interact with humans?" April asked, she had to know.

With a sweet smile Donnie figured she would ask that, "In truth, we don't… But I saw this beautiful flower, but unfortunately this flower wasn't in bloom, like it should be. So I decided to do tiny things for that flower to help it on, her way… Then that flower one day tried to take her life… I couldn't bear to see such a thing like her wilting before her time… So I made a deal with the flower to help it bloom… but I didn't… no I guess I always knew this would happen… I fell in love with the flower, wanting no more than to see that flower, be around that flower..." Donnie looked away face red, how April would take his explanation?

Lost in words April looked at him, she has never been referred in such a manner, it was romantic, "You fell in love with me?"

"Yes, I did… April I have a choice for you, please know, I will never pressure you for an answer and you can choose to answer me when you feel like it. April I want you to come with me, I want you to claim me as your mate, but that said I will not lie. I will not fool or trick you, if you do decide to take my hand, you will never be able to come back here or will you be human again. For a merfolk to take a human as a mate, the process will change that human into a merfolk as well, into what… it depends on one's heart. That said, the other choice is to refuse my hand and I will leave forever. But that said, you don't have to make the decision now. You can tell me to come back when you have made up your mind. I will come to you when you call me. Even if you wish just to see me, but have no answer, I will still come."

Shock on his proposal, April held her hands close to her breast, thinking of his words, she wasn't sure what to think about this or him.

A merman, which was a turtle, was asking her to be his mate, giving her the choice, letting her to take her time to make up her mind.

Overwhelmed by the situation, she didn't know what to think, her heart was heavy with confusing emotions, she had feelings for him, does it matter he wasn't human?

What will happen to her if she does take his hand? It was obvious, this wasn't something she could just turn around and back away, once she made her decision, it would be final.

Confused, she made a step back biting her lip, "I… I don't know… please I…"

Donnie smiled at her sweetly, "I understand, take your time."

With that Donnie turned around entering the sea, leaving April alone with her thoughts, still not sure, she turned around running home to her hut.

She pushed herself, letting her lungs to burn, as tears ran down her face; deep down she was scared in even saying yes.

* * *

Seconds from her hut, a thick aroma of burning grass and wood hit her, as her heart started to race, something was burning.

Reaching her hut, April watched in horror her home, her hut, was on fire.

She just stood there, not understanding what was going on, fear took her as the bunch of villagers that stood in front of the blaze, turned their attention towards her.

In each hand, held a torch, their eyes were full of rage and disgust towards her, they eyed her for the way she was dressed, as many, meanly the women, started to call her names.

"Witch! You have poisoned our children with your ideas!" one of the women that April recognized to be the mother of the children she plays with screamed at her.

Then April noticed that all the individuals there, were the parents of each child that went to the cliff.

Tension grew as April could feel the malicious intent pouring off them, "How dare you teach our children to go against the traditions! You're an outcast, how dare you tell them its ok not to follow our rules, our sacred ways!"

"For your choice to not to find a mate, you are banded by our traditions to not pursue a mate, after words!" a man barked, whipping his torch in front of his face.

"She should face punishment! She should be branded as a traitor, for going against our laws!" another parent screamed, as the other yelled agreement to that statement.

Stepping back, April face turned white, punishment… a punishment for a traitor against the tribe is death… That's if the mob doesn't kill her first.

Scared April ran for it, she had to get away, before the mob took there so called justice on her, she knew how they look, how they act, words will not redeem her, she was an outcast and she has no true rights or saying.

Branches hit her, scraping her arms and legs, burning, she continued, her feet were screaming in pain as she didn't watch where she was stepping, she was in a hurry and the mob behind her seemed not to let down.

She could hear them scream, yelling at her to give up and face punishment, she didn't want to, not by their hands, not for their reasons.

Deep down, she knew she didn't do anything wrong, yet in their eyes, she was no more than a murderer.

Shock, April eyes widened when she realized she was at the cliff, sure the island wasn't really big, but of all the places to end up.

Within her confusion, she must have made the wrong turn, now what? The cliff is too high to jump from, if the height doesn't kill her, the jagged rocks below will.

Frantic, April could hear the people coming for her, rushing forward, her eyes watered, as the tears pored, this was it, this was the end…

She found someone that made her feel like a person, not some object and she didn't give him the answer that dwelled inside.

April wish she did, she wished she didn't let her fear consume her, falling to her knees, she stared out to the sea, waiting for the villagers to reach her, to end her in their rage.

Behind her they chanted to her, telling her to get up.

Not listening to them, she continued watching the waves that rolled below, making sea foam.

It was beautiful as always, the sea always calmed her down, even in this situation.

Some footsteps approached her, she watched their shadow flicker about, while they came closer to her, then suddenly a new shadow appeared, an odd shape one, she could hear gasps from the villagers as it did.

Looking over her shoulder, it was him!

Donnie stood there, in front of her with his bo staff in hand, and he was showing his true form, as the villagers back away in fear, calling him a monster, demon.

Their words were painful and spiteful, an anger brewed up with in April, as she rose to her feet turning towards the villagers, she didn't care if they were hateful towards her, but him just for what he look like, was wrong.

"ENOUGH! He isn't a demon or monster he is a Merfolk!" April yelled at the top of her lungs, tears streamed down her face, why was he here?

She didn't want him to get hurt because of her, she couldn't live with herself if that happened.

The villagers stopped their insults, eyes wide, they backup as pure fear washed over them.

"Mmm Merfolk… the legends are real!" one woman quivered in terror.

"We… we are… we are sorry. We didn't know… don't bring misfortune to our tribe! We mean no hatred towards you, but that woman…" a man started, then stopped, when Donnie growled on what he was going to say about April.

April forgot about the old legends, which stated that if one hurts or insults a Merfolk sudden doom and misfortune will fall upon the tribe, they were afraid of bringing such things by provoking Donnie.

"She is mine! You have no right in treating her the way you have. She is a beautiful flower like no other. So what she brought new ideas into your tribe by your children. Look at her, look at what your traditions done to this young woman that has done nothing but bring love and happiness. You humans only care about reproducing, that you forgot the one important thing about mates. They are a part of you, part of our soul, to share, to nurture and love. Yet you insult that with such rules to outcast women like April for wanting to find love, to find her soul mate! BE GONE, LEAVE MY SIGHT AND THINK OF THIS AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE HOPE FOR YOU YET!" Donnie boomed striking his bo staff to the ground.

His words spread towards the villagers, as they look at each other uncertainly, unsure what to do, in the end they turned around walking away, not saying a word.

Finally truly alone, Donnie eased up letting out a big breath of relief, "For a second there, I thought I might have gone a bit overboard on that one…"

Turning his attention toward April he kneeled down to her level, looking her over, "Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like you're my property, it was the only thing I could think of at the last minute… Are you ok?"

Donnie slowly placed his hand on her face, he was nervous she would back away from it, yet she pushed her face into it, to his surprise April threw herself into his arms clenching onto his shell, crying into his plastron.

Donnie stroked her head to comfort her, "April its going to be ok…"

Shaking her head, she didn't agree, "No, it isn't, they hate me, they think… I was so scared… What scared me the most was… was the fact I thought I would never be able to tell you I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Donnie eyes widen looking at her, "You love me?"

Locking her eyes with his, she nodded, "Yes I do! You weren't the only one that was falling in love, with our time together. I don't care you're a turtle or Merfolk, I don't care that you're not human. You are still you, you treat me better than anyone else, you value my ideas, the way I act. Even now you come to my aid and then say sorry for sounding like you own me."

April leaned in, kissing Donnie on the lips, the turtle chirp on the feeling of them, the taste, ending it, he brushed her cheek, "April are you saying you will come with me? You are aware you can't…"

Stopping him, with another kiss, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I know, I can't change my mind after words. In truth, I want this. Yes, I am scared what will I become, but the thought of never seeing you again, never seeing those eyes, hear your voice, terrifies me more. Donnie, I want you to take me as your mate."

The turtle chirp in joy, grabbing her, pulling her in, pressing his lips against hers.

April started to moan between breaths, as Donnie hands started to explore her body, bringing delightful shivers to her.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed every second of it, her body started to feel warm and tingly, as an urge within her rushed up making her press into him more, begging him, whimpering for him to take her fully, wanting him to have his way with her.

An explosion of pleasure burst throughout her body, as Donnie started to make love with her.

Grabbing his shell, she moaned, arching her back, when she started to hit her limit, eyes widen she screamed in pure ecstasy.

She could feel Donnie quicken his movement, as he reached his own limit, letting out heavy churrs.

April's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she could actually feel his warm seeds entering her, her body started to feel hot and her mind started to swim.

Her breathing suddenly quickened as her mouth felt dry, gasping for air, April couldn't breathe anymore, desperately pulling onto Donnie's shell, her skin started to feel like it was on fire.

Donnie just noticing there was something wrong, went white as he jumped up to his feet, picking April up into his arms.

"Shit… I'm sorry April, I got all caught up that… Damn, I have to get you into the water!" the turtle panicked just realizing they were on a cliff, with no easy access to the ocean.

Tears ran down April's face as her body started to feel pain like no other, she pressed herself into Donnie, looking for comfort, relief from this, was she dying? It sure felt like it.

No time to spare, Donnie took a big breath backing away from the cliff's edge, then ran forward jumping off the cliff.

He was determined, if he didn't get her to the water right away, her transition from human to mermaid would be a painful one and could leave her with mental scars, he should have known better then mate with her on the cliff not in the water!

How could he have been so irresponsible towards her, his mate.

Inches to the water, he called to the sea, pleaded to it, to protect them, as it answered, a funnel came up letting him to land into the water safely.

April's eyes shut peacefully as her body came in contact with the water, as she fell into a deep sleep, Donnie held onto her tightly as he brought her home.

* * *

April laid there, surrounded by something refreshing and cool, she felt a bit odd, something seemed different.

Opening her eyes, she was met by a sight like no other.

She found herself what appeared to be a garden, but this was full of coral and flowers she has never seen before, slowly getting up she noticed something was wrong with her legs.

Looking down, to her surprise, her legs were gone, replaced by a long bluish green scale fins, touching them, they were soft, then she noticed her hands that did look human except for the webbing in between.

Curious, she examined her body, she looked like a mermaid in the old stories, then she saw it, her hair!

It grown back, longer than before, vibrant and pure red, feeling the curls, they didn't feel like hair at all, it was softer, similar to fur.

Biting her lip, she tried to figure out how to move, she wanted to explore her new surroundings, yet she couldn't figure out how to make her body work, as she fell off the rock she was laying on.

A laughter came behind her as her heart leap, smiling, regardless he was making fun of her, she turned around to see Donnie perched on top a large rock watching her, he smiled at her, before swimming to her.

"Here, let me give you a hand, my beloved," he purred taking her hand, helping her to figure out how to move, it was different, yet very exciting, she was enjoying this, she felt like she was always a mermaid, or was it she always longing to be one, to find him?

Not caring, she giggled swimming around him when she got the hang of it, as Donnie warn a smile on his face, watching her intrigued by her.

"Well, what do you think?" Donnie asked, happy to see she was pleased with the way she looked.

"I think I feel whole, more than ever before. This may sound silly, I always dream to explore the sea, I always longed to leave my tribe, I always… I use to sit at the beach wishing for someone to wisp me away… I guess that wish came true!"

April swam up to Donnie kissing him lovingly, she could feel the grin grow on the turtle's mouth, "It doesn't sound silly, since I always dreamed about finding you, my flower."

Donnie wrapped her into his arms, showing all the new pleasures to his mate that she can experience with her new body.

She was a mermaid and she couldn't be any happier with her turtle mate.

Fin


End file.
